


Cold Mornings

by addicted2tomatoes (VivaDragnire)



Series: PruCan Week [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PruCan Week 2017, Weather AU, Woo!, a whole month late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaDragnire/pseuds/addicted2tomatoes
Summary: It's during the cold mornings when the lovers meet.





	Cold Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyoengland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoengland/gifts).



> Day 2 prompt from 2017 PruCan Week: Tempt/Touch

The wind whistled through the trees ruffling her green locks as the moon smiled upon them. Soft lamplight laced the footpath as cold steps echoed across the pavement. The temperature dropped as he passed. Morning dew froze into tiny icicles littering the ground with a frosty sheen.

Matthew walked along the familiar street. His hair shining under every street light. Ice followed in his wake coating everything in his frosty image. The stream adjacent to the path trickled gently. The bank freezing slightly framing the edge of the stream forming a deep mirror for the moon to admire herself in. It was a quiet night.

Withered leaves collected at his feet as a gush of wind approached on his left. Fog rolled in with grace and the air stills.

 ‘Good morning Gilbert,’ Matthew says, greeting the previously vacant fence. He tucks his hands into the front of his clothes, more out of habit than out of being cold. Seemly obnoxious laughter resonates from the misty figure now seated upon the white picket fence. Crimson eyes glow from his misty form.

 ‘Mornin’,’ Gilbert replies observing the frozen figure before him. ‘What’s a pretty bird like you–’ he looks up just in time to catch Matthew’s flushed face– ‘doing all alone at a time like this?’

 ‘Hoser.’

Matthew glared at Gilbert’s translucent face only to break into a warm smile. Gilbert imitated the grin shyly as he floated around him. Moisture picked at Matthew’s skin only to freeze on contact. The road before him disappearing behind a thick layer of mist.

Matthew’s eyes fluttered shut as he leant in to give Gilbert a peck on the lips. It was a soft kiss, barely touching. He pulled back slowly revelling in the little time they had.

They sat together, head tucked into another’s neck, back against the fence. The frosted grass cushioning them as they whispered nonsense to one another.

 ‘You’re so beautiful,’ Gilbert sighed twirling a frost-bitten dandelion between his fingers. Brushing Matthew’s hair aside, he tucked the flower behind his ear.

 ‘Says you, you mystical fool,’ Matthew refuted. Pink dusted Gilbert’s lucent cheeks.

 ‘Ha,’ he said degradingly, ‘all I do is get people either lost or killed.’ Matthew regarded him with a furrowed brow, resignation set firmly in his mauve eyes, ‘Don’t we all.’

It was barely above a whisper yet it was deafening in the silence.

Time trickled by before either of them spoke again.

 ‘It’s not like we can really help it anyway.’

‘Hmm.’

Light began to fill the tranquil scene. Water began to drip from the sun-kissed tree tops dampening the ground below. Matthew looked towards the sky only to have a droplet land between his eyes. Gilbert laughs. Unimpressed, Matthew flicks his melting fingers at the laughing man, covering him in a splatter of water.

He stood slowly, brushing himself off before offering his hand to the seated man.

 ‘My brother will be here soon…’ Matthew muttered, glancing over at the brightening horizon. He turned back to Gilbert, mauve eyes locking with crimson.

 ‘See you tomorrow?’ Gilbert whispered. Reaching out to cradle Matthew’s cheek with his wispy hand.

 ‘Of course,’ Matthew chuckled, resisting the temptation to lean over and kiss him again.

Daylight spilt over the horizon, his burning rays caressing the Earth’s frosted skin. Light refracted off the frozen shards, sprinkling the ground with a rainbow of colours.

Blinding light encased Matthew, and then, he was gone. Nothing but the moist ground and morning fog remained.


End file.
